


Serendipity

by lila (lilahawk)



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahawk/pseuds/lila
Summary: Bree always believed that her life was shaped by a larger being. God designed everything that happened and would happen in her life Himself, and with Him there would be no serendipity.But, drawing on everything that Bree knew and believed a target, there was one big serendipity. And that was herself, falling for Lynette Scavo.
Relationships: Lynette Scavo/Bree Van de Kamp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Val for helping me find courage to post this.
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore it!!

  
When it happened it was a dreadful situation really. Bree saw it coming since when it first started.

Lynette didn’t, all she cared was if Bree would meet at they little motel they would usually go or not.

  
In the beginning everything was easier.

  
They would spend the night together saying loving words to each other and in the morning they would just pretend it never happened or that they didn’t saw each other.

  
When Bree told her that she was going to marry the stupid little prick that was Orson Hodge she laughed in her face and called her crazy for marrying that bastard, got dressed and left.

They didn’t saw each other, except on their poker game meetings or events that they were both invited for months after that.

  
Then Lynette’s cancer struck them out of the blue and Bree was left desolated all the time. Thinking about Danielle’s situation, a fake pregnancy and Orson being… Well, his own self was just too much for Bree handle.

  
All the jealousy from both parts, all the frustration from being shut down from something so big in Lynette's life as cancer, all the pain and all the fear that Bree was feeling in that particular situation was just too much, so Bree did what she did best, she cooked her best meals, she scrubbed and washed everything possible in her house and took care of her garden.

  
_“Once your friends know you are sick you can’t pretend anymore. ’Cause you can see it in their eyes, the fear, the pity”_

  
Bree didn’t know what to feel anymore, she didn’t knew if she should feel hurt or if she should be angry at God or at herself. So, of course she ended up blaming herself for the most part. 

  
When Lynette told her that she was cancer free, it was like taking the world of Bree shoulder, because all she could believe was that Lynette was being punished for their affair by God.

  
_“It was not you fault. It literally could have happened to any of us. I’m fine. I’m here, Bree" Lynette said while hugging her._

  
When Danielle took Benjamin and Katherine moved in with Bree to help her with her sobriety, Lynette knew she had no right to feel jealous at all, Bree had to live on her own since Orson was in Jail and Lynette had Tom. And it should be just enough.

  
But of course it wasn’t.

  
_“You have four kids and Tom, Lynette. My own children hate me. Danielle took the last chance I had of being a good mother and Katherine is here helping me and making me feel like a actual human being. So, no, Lynette. You have no rights whatsoever of feeling jealous”_

  
It’s safe to say that from there they weren’t on good terms for a while, long enough to Katherine move out and Orson come back, long enough to realize that they actually started to work on their respective marriages and long enough to Lynette to get pregnant again and it’s a mess. Both of them became a mess.

  
Bree came to her when she was at the hospital after miscarrying Patrick. Bree spooned with Lynette on the tiny hospital bed through the whole night while she cried. Oh, how Bree wanted to take away all the pain she was feeling.

  
She was also the one who arrived first at the hospital when she heard that Lynette was okay. She was uninjured, lying on a hospital bed with a sleeping baby on her chest. 

  
And even though Lynette’s skin was shiny with sweat, her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted from bringing a baby into the world without medical help, Bree couldn’t stop thinking about how extremely beautiful she looked.

  
She was exquisite and breathtakingly beautiful, like a piece of art painted by Michelangelo himself. Bree couldn’t help herself to stop looking at it.

  
On all the years they have had this on and off and then on again affair, that was when Bree told Lynette she loved her.

  
_“You have ruined me. There’s no other way of putting it. There’s never gonna be someone like you in my life that will make me feel the way you make me feel.”_

  
_"And how do I make you feel?”_

  
_“Whole.” Bree answered without an ounce of hesitation and suddenly it hits her. “I love you, Lynette. Please, come away with me.”_

  
_“I have to think about it"_

* * *

  
Tom wasn’t mad at Lynette When she asked for divorce a week after they brought Paige home from the hospital, he had every right to be, in fact that was for what Lynette prepared herself to. She prepared herself to the arguments, for the fights, the screams and everything else implied.

  
But none of it came, Tom was just so understanding that it frightened Lynette to her core.

  
“Why aren’t you angry?”

  
She asked him the day they were moving his stuff to his new apartment.

  
“I thought that when you came home after your first fight with her that you were coming home. What I didn’t realize was that the reason why you came to me every time after the both of you fought, was because I was the rebound and she was your first option, even me being your husband. It’s not your fault Lynette. Nothing of this is you fault, it’s mine. For not opening my eyes earlier and not seeing what was right in front of me.”

  
And they try to work it out from there. On the weekends the kids would be with Tom and during the week days they would be with Lynette, like an unspoken agreement. And that’s how Bree ends up babysitting Paige for a few days of the week when Lynette has to work.

  
Bree can’t help but wonder if this would be her chance to be a sort of motherly figure for someone. So she gives her best cooking healthy baby food – not just baby food, but for all of the other kids and Lynette –, she was always on diaper duty and when Paige would refuse to sleep through the night, Bree would drive around the neighborhood with her until she falls asleep.

  
She was happy with them and of course it didn’t last.  
Alejandro show up and tries to hurt Gaby so she is forced to take care of it and protect them every time that they have to make a decision, not to protect just Carlos or Gaby or Susan, she must protect Lynette, she can’t lose her kids.

  
And all four of them end up fighting, and Bree loses everything and that’s how she ends up on Lynette’s doorstep at night with a gun and a bottle of her favorite chardonnay on the car she was driving.

  
_“Bree…”_

  
_“Please, let me just see Paige, that’s all I am asking.”_

  
Lynette lets her because all she wanted to do was look at her on last time, just one time and see and tiny hands and her curious eyes and hold her, and so she does and leaves. Twenty minutes later she was sipping chardonnay from her cup at a motel room with a gun on her hand.

  
_“I’m so unhappy”_

  
She remembers saying it but she wasn’t just that, she was miserable to say at least, she felt like she had no one to count on. Not her children, not friends, not Lynette… Oh, Lynette. Bree wonder for a minute what would she think of Bree in the morning when she found out what happened.

  
She could basically feel the cold metal of the gun touching her head when Renee interrupted her  
The next morning Renee was the one who took care of her, and the next day after that she was also there.  
When Bree told her friends about what happened they seemed truly surprised and horrified that she would get at that point. They had no idea how close she actually came to blow her head.

  
And so Orson tried to trick Bree into going back to him by threatening her and when Lynette found out he was furious, to say at least. She felt the anger burn under her skin.

  
_That stupid little bastard ._

  
Before she could do anything Bree shows up at her house one night and apologized.

  
_“I thought I loved him back when we were together and he loved me. I should have listened you, I was wrong.”_

  
_“It’s okay. I’m sorry too, I wasn’t fair with you and that almost took you from me. That will never happen again, Bree. I promise that I will always talk to you about this kind of issue but I need you to talk to me too if anything like this happens again. We can’t let things get this ugly ever again"_

  
Bree's soft skin under her touch was freeing. Lynette didn’t remembered all the controversies of them being together in those tender moments.

  
She didn’t remembered of Tom nor their kids in those moments. Not even in all the problems they had, because boy, they had many but It was only Bree that Lynette could feel or see.

  
Then Tom moved to Paris with Jane as soon as the divorce das settled and Lynnete would get to keep the children for the school year and during break they would be with Tom.

  
They were free to be with each other for the first time… Ever!

  
They didn’t have to meet at cheap motels or snuck into each others house so they could spend time together anymore. They lived in the same house now, sharing the same bed, the same bathroom and sometimes they wore each others clothes by mistake, not that any of them cared anyway.

  
“Are you happy?” Lynette asked her on a random Thursday evening while they cooked dinner together.

  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bree asked right back. “I have you, Paige and Penny. I am happy as a clam at high water, honey. Are you?”

  
Lynette stopped for a minute and thought about everything they had to endure to get where they are now and she had no doubt that all the broken heart, all the fights, all the time that they had to look at each other from a distance had worth it for them to be here right now.

  
“I am genuinely, truly and completely happy with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @julietsavvyer


End file.
